Overlord Ion/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Ion |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases DEX by 35% for 7 seconds. |activeskill1 = Steampunk ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Vroom vroom! Time to blow off some steam. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 9140% damage to an enemy and increases its Ranged Damage received by 175% for 13.4 seconds. 12.5 sec |activeskill2 = Plasma Release ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Powerful lightning annihilates enemies on the battlefield. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3120% damage to all enemies and increases their damage received by 121% for 10.5 seconds. 17.8 sec |activeskill3 = Hollum Bike Overload ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = The Hollum Bike is not an easy beast to control when in overload. |aEffect3 = Increase Ion's Ranged damage by 230% for 10 seconds, and inflict 2540% damage to all enemies every second. Each time you deal damage, increase self Boss damage by 260% for 13.4 seconds, maintaining up to 10 overlays. While 'Overloaded', Ion is immune to all conditions. Additionally, this skill is used immediately upon reaching full "Hollum Bike" stacks. 1 sec |passive1 = Life of the Party |flavorp1 = Her vivacious personality makes her the life of any of the Seven Solarians' parties. |pEffect1 = Increase self DEX by 220%, Ranged damage by 312% and increase the enemy's Ranged damage received by 90%. |passive2 = Hollum Bike Charge |flavorp2 = The "Hollum Bike" is powered by steam. |pEffect2 = Grants 4 "Hollum Bike" stacks every time she hits an enemy. Upon 40% "Hollum Bike" stacks, normal attacks and "Steam Punk" will inflict 2x their damage and inflict splash damage. "Plasma Emission"'s damage is also 2x. |passive3 = Blue Flash |flavorp3 = Though she has mysterious origins, one thing is for sure; she's a formidable girl who shoots blue flashes of lightning! |pEffect3 = Increase self Boss damage by 150%. Also, increase self Attack Power by 980% during Guild Conquest/Plunder. |passive4 = Master of the Hollum Bike |flavorp4 = As the true master of the Hollum Blke, an apparatus crafted with more ancient and mysterious technology than the Arch Buster, Ion can manipulate the bike at will. |pEffect4 = 'Hollum Bike Overload' now increases Ranged damage by 166% and DEX by 111%, maintaining up to 10 overlays. Additionally, each time "Hollum Bike" stacks are acquired, increases the acquisition by 2 up to a maximum of 10. Separately, increase self damage by 642% and Single-target damage by 317%. |passive5 = Uncontrollable Strength |flavorp5 = The true ancient power was always within Ion, not the Hollum Bike. |pEffect5 = Increase self Ranged and Single-target damage by 173%. Each time 'Hollum Bike Overload' is used, increase Ion's Boss damage by 240% Attack power by 202% and Ranged Attack power by 279%, maintaining up to 8 overlays. 'Steampunk' adds 9x damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive6 = Power of Ancient Civilizations |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase Ion's Ranged and Single-target damage by 257%. 'Hollum Bike Overload' now deals 3x damage to Boss-type enemies. 'Steampunk' adds 12x damage to Boss-type enemies and deals 12x Splash damage to nearby Boss-type enemies. AoE Damage is increased by 257%, and "Hollum Bike Overload" deals double damage to boss-type monsters. |passive7 = Shockwave |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = When using 'Steampunk', regardless of the amount of Hollum Bike Steam, inflict an additional 5x damage to Boss-type enemies. If there are more than 1 Boss-type enemies, then the damage is done as splash damage. Increase self damage by 310%, and Attack power in Guild Conquest/Plunder by 380% Also, further increase your Attack power by 42% and Guild Conquest/Plunder Attack Power by 68% per additional INFINITY enhancement. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Hollum Bike's gauge caps at 100 stacks, thus 40 stacks trigger this skill. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= the 28.Sept.2017 patch; see that specific version |pt1 = The Hollum Bike seems to be a part, or at least made with the same technology as the red Arch Buster, whom she is a crew member of. }}